grim_dreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine
The number nine is a recurring theme throughout the Grim Dream series. It is a significant symbol in the lore of Landfall, and it carries many meanings. Origin: the Number Three The importance and symbolism of the number nine follows naturally from the importance and symbolism of the number three. Nine is 3 times 3; three sets of three; or a two-dimensional three-by-three array. In other words, three trichotomies may be arranged into a trichotomy of trichotomies, which forms an array of nine elements. By this logic, all exponents of the number three should be significant, not just the number nine. (For example, the number 27, which is 3x3x3) This is true, but appears less frequently. For example, the proper number of members in a ville solant company is 27. Cultural Idiom In the minds of the kin of Landfall, the significance of the number nine dates back to time before recorded history. Accordingly, the number's qualitative meaning is an automatic, conditioned feeling, rather than a quantitative count. This feeling is unquestioned by most people, similar to how we take for granted and loosely use the term "dozen" or "dozens." Rationally, we know that a dozen is twelve; but we use the term "dozen" or "dozens" as a euphemism for "several" or "many," without thinking "twelve" each time. When the people of Landfall say "nine" or "nine-and-nine," they are often thinking "several" or "many," and not strictly "nine of something." This idiomatic, qualitative feeling is fading out of use in present-day Landfall. Younger states and cultures are beginning to use multiples of ten, rather than multiples of nine, in their idiomatic language. They might say "a hundred" instead of "ninety-nine." A culture that still steadfastly uses terms like "nine-and-nine" is a clue to the culture's (ancient) age and origins. The older something is, the more likely it will have a connection to the number nine. Examples of Three-by-Three Sets * The Grim Dream series itself is a "trilogy of trilogies." Books 1, 2, and 3 are the first trilogy; books 4, 5, and 6 are the second trilogy; and books 7, 8, and 9 are the third trilogy. Each individual book resolves a self-contained plot arc. Each trilogy resolves a larger, self-contained plot arc. And the entire nine-book series resolves an epic, overarching plot arc. * The [[Izu'a'ir|Great Compass of the Izu'a'ir]] is a two-dimensional three-by-three array, combining two sets of three. The first set represents the three metaphysical planes of existence: the shadow, the flesh, and the grim dream. The second set represents the three physical planes of existence: water, air, and land. All possible combinations of these two planes form the nine fundamental elements of reality: water-shadow, air-shadow, land-shadow; water-flesh, air-flesh, land-flesh; water-dream, air-dream, and land-dream. On the Great Compass, north/south correspond to shadow/dream; and east/west correspond to land/water. Thus, each direction on the Compass corresponds to one fundamental element. For example, "northwest" represents the combination of shadow (north) and water (west), or the water-shadow element. Other Examples of Nine * There are nine royal families in the Kingdom of Bruhinn, not counting the Noressen. * There are nine Old Guilds. * Each year of the Thlossian calendar corresponds to an animal. The cycle of animals repeats every nine years. * In the Thlossian calendar, there are nine months in the year. * In the Thlossian calendar, there are nine days in the week. * There are nine types of faestone. * The Portal of Morning is broken into nine fragments. * Every nine ages in a person's life is called an equiarium. * "Nine-and-nine" and "ninety-nine" are common idioms for "many" or "too many to count." Similar to saying "dozens," "a hundred," or "hundreds." * The term "dozen" never appears anywhere in the series. As shorthand for a "small batch" the idea of a "dozen" is entirely replaced by the idea of "nine." * "Nine hundred" is a common idiom for a vast number -- similar to saying "a thousand" or "thousands." * Nine (of anything) is considered good luck. * Ten (of anything) is considered bad luck. To avoid saying the word "ten," superstitious people will say "odd nine." * Eleven (of anything) is also considered bad luck. To avoid saying the word "eleven," superstitious people will say "double-odd nine." * There are nine performers in the Chalice Moon. * There are nine constellations in the ephemeris. * The Jade Legion has nine members. * The story begins in the year 1827 YC, which is divisible by nine. 18 is divisible by nine. 27 is divisible by nine. 1+8=9. 2+7=9. Then, 9+9=18, which is again divisible by nine, and again 1+8=9.